A Summer To Remember
by Colonel Sho
Summary: A woman from O'Neill's past turns up at the SGC. Sam/Jack, Jack/Other *work in progress* PLZ RnR *CHAPTER 14 UP*
1. Default Chapter

A Summer To Remember  
  
Author: Colonel Sho  
Author's email: colonel_sho@yahoo.co.uk  
Pairings: Jack/Sam, Jack/Other  
Status: Work in progress.  
Disclaimer: I own 36 pound and 4 pennies to my name, is that enough!  
Summary: Someone from Jack's past comes to work at the SGC.  
Authors Notes: Stories very cliché but I like to think of it as a good cliché.  
  
  
Everyday she heard his name. Everyday she tried to forget.  
  
  
  
Colonel Summer Knight sighed as she signed yet again another other report that had come from the depths of the Pentagon. She was sick of it, sitting in her office all day signing report after report, request after request. She missed the action, she missed the adrenaline rush of being in the field. She dreamed of something more, she was worth more than this; she was a solider damnit a good one at that. So why all the paper work? A question she found herself asking each day. She tossed another file into her outbox, leaning back in her chair pushing off from the desk. She'd do this everyday, finish her report signing and then she'd either go home or find her way to a nice quiet bar, no, she had had enough of 'quiet'. Summer craved excitement, she'd had enough of routine it was time to make something of herself she decided as she marched down the long and winding halls of the Pentagon. She came to the familiar office that was her CO's, Brigadier General Collins, a stocky man; tall and kind of nature. He and Summer understood each other, each other's rhythms, persona, humour and most importantly their needs in life. Collins knew Summer needed excitement to function to her full potential. Here she was standing at his door with an expression that begged for something more.  
  
"Sir."  
  
Summer knocked on his door waiting for a reply.  
  
"Come."  
  
She opened the door, smiling at her CO, shutting it behind her, standing to attention.  
  
"Colonel ... at ease."  
  
He offered her a seat, she smiled and sat herself down, His office was typical for a officer, pictures of the ones he held dearly to him, ribbons, awards that he had achieved in his many years of service hanging from his walls, model aeroplanes mounted on to a stand and the one thing a United States General's office wasn't complete without ... a statue of America's national figure head … the Bald Eagle. Summer felt comfortable in these surroundings, but they reminded her much of her own office which she so desperately wanted to see the back of.  
  
"Thank you Sir."  
  
"No thank you."  
  
Collins was also busy signing reports, he signed his last one and threw his pen down. Summer smiled in sympathy.  
  
"Now Colonel, what can I do for you?"  
  
He asked leaning forward at his desk.  
  
"Well Sir I was wondering if I could be reassigned."  
  
She never was one to beat around the bush.  
  
"Paper work too much for you eh? I know the feeling."  
  
He leaned back in his chair looking at his outbox then looking to his inbox which was substantially bigger.  
  
"Well yes Sir."  
  
She was a bit apprehensive.  
  
"What are you looking for Colonel?"  
  
He sensed that she was serious, she wanted to talk; she didn't want to be a paper pusher for the rest of her service years.   
  
"Excitement Sir."  
  
She said, hopping he could see what she meant.  
  
"Aren't we all."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Summer, I envy you."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"You have so many opportunities that I never had."  
  
He pushed his hands together. Summer didn't think she had opportunities; if she did she wouldn't be here asking to be reassigned.  
  
"Sir, I want more, I don't want to be behind a desk for the rest of my days. I ... I want to be out there."  
  
She looked out of his office window, with a wide-eyed expression crossing her features.  
  
"I know. Summer I only have to look at your face to see that."  
  
"Sir I originally came here to escape ... but now I feel ... trapped."  
  
Summer had requested to be moved to the Pentagon after her sister had died, she and her family were having a hard time coping so Summer moved to Washington to be with her family.  
  
"Colonel, I understand all of that. How many times have we been here, having this conversation?"  
  
He spoke the truth, many times Summer had come into his office to talk about her past and why she wanted to move on or why she had come here in the first place.  
  
"Yes Sir I know, but I can't stay here, I'm going insane, I feel so trapped. Doing the same thing over and over, Sir I need adventure.  
  
Collins understood, he had often thought the same thing but other desk jockey's had kept him in his office. How he envied her.  
  
"I'm asking if I can be moved elsewhere, somewhere where I wont feel like this."  
  
She was desperate; you only had to hear her voice to tell.  
  
He put his elbows on his desk and clasped his hand together.  
  
"I'll see what I can do."  
  
He said softly.  
  
"Really?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Why, thank you Sir."  
  
She got up from her seat, saluted the General and marched out of his office gleaming. Collins took a folder from his pile and looked over it. Another report from Cheyenne Mountain. He read it over with interest. These people had adventure, excitement, lack of routine ... just what Summer Knight was looking for. He signed this report and picked up the telephone asking the switchboard to connect him to Cheyenne. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
General Hammond sat in his office reading SG-3's latest mission report when the telephone rang.  
  
"Hammond."  
  
He said into the speaker.  
  
"General Collins, what can I do for you?"  
  
The voice on the other end of the phone asked if Hammond he had an opening at the SGC. Collins and Hammond were old friends from Vietnam and had stayed in touch through the Pentagon.  
  
"Well Paul, I'd have to be certain they had the right metal for this position."  
  
Collins reassured the two star General that Summer was exactly what he was looking for.  
  
"Tell you what, as it's you I'll give her a trail basis, training with my top officers and if she fits in, then she will be offered a permanent position here at the SGC."  
  
Paul Collins thanked Hammond and told him he wasn't making a mistake. Collins sent a copy of Summer's record through to Hammond.  
  
"I'd love to talk and catch up but I'm a busy man you know."  
  
Hammond said humour playing in his voice.  
  
"Ok Paul, I'll talk to you later. Send Colonel Knight over tomorrow, I know a few of my officers will be eager to meet her"  
  
Collins thanked him once more and hung up, picking up the phone again to tell Colonel Knight the good news.   
One of the Sergeants came through with Summer's file; he sat and began to read. He came across a picture of Colonel Knight, she was dark haired medium length, hazel eyes, very attractive he noted. He read over her file once more. She was very experienced, a little insubordinate at times but all in all she was a very capable officer, well worthy of servering under his command. To be honest her file reminded him one of his male officers, Colonel O'Neill. He and Summer had a lot in common, both ex special forces, trained in the same things ... Covert Operations, Infiltration, Special Weapons and Tactics, Demolition, Chemical Weapons and is a Field Expedience Specialist. Yep it was all there, everything his Second in Command had trained in. Hammond decided either she and Jack would get along great or their personalities would clash and one of them would end up reprimanded before the day was out. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
"Summer."  
  
A knock came on her office door; she was just getting her things so she could go home.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
General Paul Collins entered. Holding a file that contained her new job information.  
  
"Sir."  
  
She came to attention; he indicated she didn't have to.  
  
"I think I may have found what you looking for."  
  
Summer dropped her coat on her desk and took the file he was offering her.  
  
"Already?! That was fast."  
  
"Anything for my best officer ... Don't tell anyone I said that."  
  
He quickly said afterwards. She smiled opening the folder.  
  
"Mt. Cheyenne?"  
  
Her smile faded.  
  
"Sound's ... exciting."  
  
She said sarcastically, Collins grinned at her expression.  
  
"Oh it is."  
  
He reassured her. She opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it so she close it again.  
  
"A helicopter's is waiting to take you."  
  
He smiled and left her office, leaving Summer to pick up her things. She stood, somewhat in shock shaking her head. She looked around for a box to carry her stuff; she found one in the corner of her office and placed in on her desk. She stopped what she was doing and took a moment to look the report over one more. 'To perform reconnaissance', the line bugged her ... perform reconnaissance in a mountain? Ok maybe there was more to this than she had initially thought. She placed the report on the top her box, filled with pictures of her family and friend, awards and certificates. She turned to take one more look at her office where she had been for the past 5 years. She sighed and opened the door, gently closing it behind her.  
On the roof of the Pentagon, Summer found the 'chopper and some of her Co-workers. She said goodbye to them, with hugs and salutes.  
She faced the helicopter sighing once more.  
  
"Summer."  
  
A voice called out from over her shoulder, she turned, it was General Collins.  
  
"Thought you weren't coming."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Good luck, Colonel."  
  
He saluted; Summer returned it with a great amount of respect.  
  
"Thank you Sir."  
  
They shook hands; Paul pulled her into a hug and slapped her back.  
  
"Take care."  
  
He let go of her and held her by the arms.  
  
"I will, and thank you again Sir."  
  
They let go and she turned around to the 'chopper again. She handed her box to the pilot. Turning back to the crowd again, she waved to them.  
  
"Oh Sir my things, at home, can you have someone pack them and send them to Colorado?"  
  
He smiled full heartedly.  
  
"I'll do it myself."  
  
"Thank you Sir."  
  
"Now go on get going, I'll ring you when you get to your hotel ... see how things are going."  
  
She smiled shaking his hand once more and clambering into the 'chopper. She sat by the window as they took off, watching all her friends and colleagues turn into tiny dots as they gained altitude. Finally she was getting away from this place, that's not to say she wouldn't miss all the friends she had made in her time in Washington, but she was glad to see the back of this place. She put her head into the back of the plastic chair and sighed in relief. She wasn't going to miss this place at all. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
  
Next morning Summer awoke to the sound of trucks outside her hotel bedroom. It was some of her friends from the Pentagon; they had brought her stuff just as Paul had said. There he was directing the younger officers around, telling them which box was to go where. Summer quickly got dressed and ran downstairs to give them a hand.  
  
"Sir!"  
  
She called out when she reached the bottom of the hotel steps.  
  
"Colonel."  
  
He greeted her with a hug.  
  
"How was your sleep?"  
  
She stretched and yawned.  
  
"Ok."  
  
He turned around to see how the moving operation was coming along.  
  
"Do you wanna give these guys your key and you and I and go and get some breakfast, I'm famished?"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Of course Sir."  
  
She gave them her room keys and walked after her former CO and close friend.  
  
"Do you know anywhere that'll be open this early Sir?"  
  
He shoved his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Mac Donald's."  
  
Summer cringed.  
  
"You sure you wanna do that?"  
  
He turned his head to face her; a pained expression was all he saw.  
  
"Not now I'm not."  
  
They both grinned as they stopped outside a 'Starbucks'.  
  
"This I can handle."  
  
Summer said holding her stomach.  
  
"Two lattes please."  
  
Collins told the woman behind the counter.  
  
"Thanks for this Sir."  
  
He took the coffees off the lady.  
  
"It's only a coffee Summer."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"No I mean all of this Sir."  
  
She said seating herself across from him.  
  
"Well your more than welcome Summer. I should have moved you earlier, I know how miserable you've been these past few months."  
  
He smiled sympathetically. She wasn't going to tell him that she'd wanted out for much longer than a few months but the sentiment was there.  
  
"But still … thank you Sir."  
  
She said taking a sip of her latte.  
  
"Well as long as you appreciate it."  
  
"Oh I do Sir. Believe me."  
  
She said smiling again.  
  
"So."  
  
She put her coffee down.  
  
"What can you tell me about my new CO.?"  
  
"Hum."  
  
He thought for a few seconds.  
  
"Well he's a good man, very understanding ... just don't get on the wrong side of him."  
  
"Sounds like you Sir."  
  
"Yes but Summer,"  
  
His tone changed.  
  
"Now I have no doubts to the fact that you will apply your self to the best of you ability, but I have to warn you he might not be as lenient with you as I was."  
  
He said, referring to Summer's history of insubordination.  
  
"Oo yes Sir … again, thank you for putting up with me."  
  
"It was a pleasure."  
  
He smiled at her. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
  
For about an hour they talked about old times and the things that await Summer. Collins checked his watch.  
  
"I think it's time we got going, your wanted in Hammond's office in 2 hours."  
  
Summer also checked her watch.  
  
"Yeah I guess your right."  
  
The two got up and walked back to Summer's hotel. The moving in crew were waiting in the van when they arrived.  
  
"Well, I'll be in touch."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
She smiled and once again his hand. He got into his car and told the driver to take him to the airport.  
  
"You'll be fine."  
  
He waved from his car and drove off leaving Summer standing in the car par. She was once again alone in this city. She wrapped her arms around her as a chilly breeze blew on this early Colorado morning. She went back inside and got her keys from the hotel manager. As she reached her room, she looked at everything, all unpacked and put away neatly; she smiled and picked up a picture of her sister Lucy. In this picture she was smiling, hugging her older sister. Why god could allow someone so happy and beautiful, someone who had so much love for life to be killed was a mystery to Summer. Since the murder she had stopped believing in God, she no longer had any faith other than the faith she still had in humanity, which was very much as it was a human that did this to her sister.  
Summer got changed into her blue dress and looked at herself in the mirror, everyday she had worn this dress had been a constant reminder of her misery at the Pentagon. She patted down the folds in her dress, let out a nervous sigh and grabbed her car keys from the side table. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
  
"Unauthorised incoming wormhole."  
  
General Hammond sighed and got up from his comfy leather seat in his office as he heard the all too familiar warning over the intercom. This meant one of his team's were coming back before scheduled either under fire, injured, or they ran out of things to do, he always hoped it was the 3rd option. Hammond hated seeing his people get hurt, they were all like his children. He arrived at the observation deck.  
  
"It's SG-1 Sir, looks like they're under fire."  
  
A sergeant informed him.  
  
"Open the Iris."  
  
The 'Iris' was earth's line of defence against unwanted travellers or objects such as bombs. Each SG team was given an Iris code and something called a GDO, which stood for Garage Door Opener, which made a lot of sense. The Titanium enforced Shield was much like a door, it let in SG teams and kept other things at bay. The technicians at Stargate Command knew when to open the gate because each SG team had a code which identified them, which they had to send through the gate before they entered it other wise they would spend their lives as compressed molecules never to be reconstituted again. In layman's terms they would be dead.  
The sergeant opened the Iris. General Hammond jogged down to the Gate room and awaited the incoming travellers, his flagship team SG-1. The Jaffa, Teal'c was first through the gate, followed by Doctor Daniel Jackson who came through with a crash and a bang, next came Hammond's two best officers, Major Samantha Carter and Colonel Jack O'Neill, who were holding each other and had obviously jumped through the Gate as they both landed in an expected roll down the ramp.  
  
"Is everyone alright?"  
  
Hammond asked the only standing member of the team, Teal'c.  
  
"I am fine."  
  
He said in his usual flat, stoic voice, helping Doctor Jackson up.  
  
"Yup I'm good too."  
  
He said wobbling a bit.  
  
"Colonel, Major?"  
  
Jack looked to his second in Command for confirmation that she was ok.  
  
"We're good Sir."  
  
Carter who was flat on her back said. Jack rolled over to face the General.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Good, I want to be debriefed in an hour."  
  
Jack carefully got up stretching every muscle making sure nothing was pulled.  
  
"Ok."  
  
And with that the General left. Short and sweet, he didn't even ask what had happened; maybe he has something on his mind. Jack decided he'd find out what it was later as he gave Carter a hand getting up.  
  
"Thank you Sir."  
  
She thanked him, Jack smiled as she and his teammates left the gate room. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:  
  
Teal'c had already gotten showered and changed as had Major Carter and was sitting in the commissary with his female companion bantering and ex-changing war stories. Jack and Daniel had gone to see the bases chief MO, Doctor Janet Fraiser, a good friend and a good doctor to get sorted out as they had both been hit by a zatt weapon and it was procedure to do so. Janet had given them both aspirin and a glass of water to swallow. Jack and Daniel then wandered off to the showers.  
  
"Did Hammond seem a little off to you?"  
  
Jack asked as Daniel stepped out of his shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. He frowned at Jack.  
  
"How'd you mean?"  
  
"Well … "  
  
Jack sat down on the bench, towel drying his short, greying hair.  
  
"He just seemed a little … off."  
  
He said at last cocking his head at his friend to see if he understood.  
  
"I see."  
  
Daniel said in a less than sardonic way. Daniel knew Jack found it hard explaining certain things, but sometimes it was best not to encourage him to do so.  
  
"I'll talk to him later."  
  
Jack decided once more, throwing his towel into the laundry basket, standing up and going to his locker.  
  
"You do that."  
  
Daniel said sitting down on the bench.  
  
"I … I … it's just."  
  
Jack had something other than Hammond on his mind. Daniel turned to look at him; Jack was facing his locker, not moving but standing, thinking maybe.  
  
  
"You wanna talk about it?"  
  
Daniel asked honestly, his face softening. Jack turned to Daniel. If Daniel is his best friend who knows him better than anyone else in the world, why was it so hard for Jack to open up to him?  
  
"Talk about what?"  
  
Jack answered, naively.  
  
"Well, whatever's on your mind."  
  
Daniel looked up at his friend, who was starring at him, Jack knew that Daniel sensed he had something on his mind, he also knew that Daniel wouldn't let him leave without telling him what it was.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
Jack looked down to his bare feet. Daniel opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Jack.  
  
"Well I …"  
  
Daniel straightened up as he listened to his comrade. A smile was slowly making its way across the Colonel's face.  
  
"Carter an' me, we kind'a … you know."  
  
Jack fiddled with the hem on the towel that was wrapped around his waist.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
Daniel asked, his face mimicking Jack's grin.  
  
"Yeah… I know."  
  
Jack sighed, a warm smile lighting up his face. Daniel straightened up again.  
  
"Well when did this happen?"  
  
Daniel asked earnestly, raising his eyebrow. He was happy for his friend … both of them.  
  
"Few days ago."  
  
Daniel had wondered, Jack and Sam had both been walking around the base on cloud nine for the past couple of days. Daniel got up and walked over to Jack.  
  
"Well I'm glad it's finally happened for you … for both of you."  
  
Jack pulled his t-shirt over his head, revealing a puzzled face.  
  
"What do you mean 'finally'?"  
  
Daniel stepped back.  
  
"Oh come on Jack, we've all seen it."  
  
Said Daniel, throwing his towel to the basket.  
  
"Yeah well …"  
  
Jack blushed and bowed his head.  
  
"You can't tell Hammond."  
  
Daniel smiled over at his friend.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks Daniel."  
  
With that Jack grabbed his Jacket and walked off. He was thanking Daniel for not telling Hammond but he was also thanking him for listening. Jack had to tell someone, as he was completely beside himself not being able to talk about it. Daniel watched him leave, whistling a merry tune to himself. He'd honestly never seen Jack quite this happy or excited about anything, Daniel knew that they were meant to be ... hell, you only had to look at the pair of them together to see that. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:  
  
Jack walked into the mess hall, scanning the room for familiar faces.  
  
"Sir!"  
  
Carter called out.  
  
"Over here!"  
  
She was sitting at a table with Janet and Teal'c, all dressed smartly, the officers were dressed in their blue dress and Teal'c was dressed smartly. Jack slipped in beside Sam. He greeted her with a loving smile, which she returned and then he smiled amiably at the others.  
  
"You look refreshed."  
  
Doctor Janet Fraiser commented, looking at the freshly showered Colonel.  
  
"Um,"  
  
He tapped the table with his restless fingers.  
  
"Yes actually."  
  
He looked up at her from his slouched position.  
  
"Much better."  
  
He straightened up, sighing then promptly sprawled his arms out in front of him, resting his chin on the table.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
Sam asked, leaning down to look at him. Jack turned his head to face her; he smiled at her concerned expression and fought back a yawn. He reminded her of a small boy, just come home from school, very tired but wouldn't admit he was in hope of being able to stay up longer.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
She questioned. He reluctantly nodded his head, trying to hide another yawn with his forearm, failing to do so he sat up and stretched his arms out above and behind him.  
  
"We gotta debrief Hammond in ten anyway, I'll get some sleep after that."  
  
He decided, lowering his arms and folding him on the table, resting his head on top of them. Sam smiled sympathetically. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:  
  
"Sir."  
  
Summer knocked on General Hammond's door, personally she couldn't see what was going to be so exciting about this place, and after all it was 30 levels inside a mountain, what on earth could happen in a mountain?  
  
"Come."  
  
She heard a deep southern drawl on the other side of the door. She entered and closed the door behind her, coming to attention.  
  
"Colonel Summer Knight reporting as ordered Sir."  
  
She saluted. Hammond a small man, slightly chubby round his edges but to Summer it just made him look like a teddy bear, he was bald ... always a sign a dignity Summer believed and Hammond looked like a dignified man.  
  
"Ah Colonel, please sit."  
  
He indicated for her to sit in the chair opposite his desk, she smiled at him; she was slightly nervous, she always was around Generals; she always had to watch what she said and did.  
  
"Thank you Sir."  
  
She seated herself, smoothing out the folds in her skirt.  
  
"So I understand you found the Pentagon ... Undemanding?"  
  
He asked her.   
  
"Um ... well."  
  
That smile, so much like O'Neill's, a small child being caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Summer felt slightly accused, of course Hammond had a right to know why she had asked to be moved but she wasn't expecting to feel accused.  
  
"Not exactly Sir ... just lacking what I needed."  
  
A nice recovery they both thought. She defiantly has some of O'Neill's qualities let alone his entire training background. Something about her, was it her wit or just they way she acted, he didn't know but something reminded him of his 2IC. It was uncanny, he hoped they weren't related, two O'Neill's! He'd lose what little of his sanity he had left.  
  
"Well I admire a person who's always looking to expand their horizons."  
  
He added, smiling, warmly.  
  
"Well ... that's good to hear General."  
  
Summer said with an 'I think that's a good thing?' grin slowly making its way across her face.  
  
"Well my flag ship team is due for a de-briefing any time now."  
  
He rose from his chair.  
  
"I'd like it if you were to stick around for that."  
  
He said humour playing in his voice.  
  
"Oh, I don't change my mind that fast General ... give me a day or two."  
  
She said smiling; he glared at her 'very O'Neill' he mused. Summer knew she was flippant at times, but she really couldn't help herself but after what General Collins had said 'Don't get on the wrong side of him' she was beginning to regret her last comment. She ducked her head; the General took it as an apology although he didn't understand why she was apologising O'Neill never did ... that often anyway.  
  
"Ok well, if you'd like to go through and I'll join you in a minute."  
  
He opened the door for her that lead into the de-briefing room that over looked the gate room. She stopped.  
  
"Uh ... Sir, 'teams'?"  
  
Her brow creased not quite understanding why he would need teams in this mountain, well teams over than scientific and military but why de-brief them?  
  
"All will be explained Colonel."  
  
He said giving her a gentle smile. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:  
  
"Hey Daniel."  
  
Sam yelled as she saw her college turn the corner. The doctor stopped and came back around the corner.  
  
"Hey Sam."  
  
He looked around her.  
  
"Jack, Teal'c and Janet."  
  
The 3 waved and chorused jolly 'hi's bar one Jaffa who bowed his head.  
  
"I was just on my way to the de-briefing room."  
  
"Same here."  
  
Sam said continuing to walk in the direction of the fore mentioned de-briefing room. Jack, Teal'c and Janet followed. Janet with Daniel and Jack's medical results, Teal'c as usual looked stoic and walked behind the others, Jack looking absolutely shattered trudged onwards after Sam, swinging his arms as he went. Daniel looked at his fellow teammates.  
  
"Did the General say why we had to dress up?"  
  
He asked the crowd.  
  
"Nope, he just said to look smart."  
  
Carter told him as she adjusted the sleeves on her jacket. Daniel arrived at the door first, stopping to let Sam and Janet through, always the gentleman. Sam and Janet went through and stopped as they were greeted by an unfamiliar face, Daniel looking at his feet instead of in front of him walked into Sam, Jack walked into Daniel causing the team to jolt forward like a bunch of collapsing dominos, Teal'c walked in and stopped before causing more chaos. Jack took a step back from the group his back colliding with Teal'c's firm chest.  
  
"Um sorry ... Teal'c."  
  
Jack murmured. The others all stepped apart, their eyesight not leaving the tall woman standing by the observation window, looking out into the gate room below. Jack dusted himself down. Sam cleared her throat and went to sit herself down along with Janet. Daniel dug Jack in the side.   
  
"What?"  
  
Jack said softly. Teal'c shifted his weight and moved on to his seat. Daniel looked over to the window, Jack followed Daniel's line of sight. Jack blinked and shrugged. Daniel went to sit down followed by the Colonel. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:  
  
Summer hadn't heard SG-1 enter the room she was too busy observing the commotion down in the gate room. She had seen the huge stone ring, she'd never seen anything like it in her life, but she guessed 'all would be explained'.  
  
"Colonel."  
  
General Hammond entered the room.  
  
"Yes Sir?"  
  
Two voices chorused, Summer turned around to look at this other Colonel. She stopped and all colour drained from her face.   
  
"Jack."  
  
She blinked. Jack looked up from the debriefing room table, his features softened as his memory put a name and history to her face.  
  
"Summer."  
  
He almost whispered. He rose from his seat; Summer tilted her head to the side and smiled weakly.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Jack frowned and walked over to her.  
  
"Err ... hi."  
  
They both smiled at his usual lack of knowing what to say, a quality that they both shared. Jack looked her over, she looked as beautiful as ever, he'd always liked her in blue.  
  
" So ... how have you been?"  
  
Jack blurted out. She laughed.  
  
"Great actually, your self?"  
  
Jack shook his head in disbelieve.  
  
"Not too bad, thanks."  
  
Then they both shared a smile that reminded them of the old days, the way things used to be.  
  
"Ahem, not to interrupt but...?"  
  
Daniel questioned. Sam and Janet looked at each other they had both seen the hidden sparks between the Colonels's. Jack and Summer turned around and looked at Daniel, Jack smiled then looked back at Summer.  
  
"Meet Daniel Jackson, Doc Fraiser and that there is Sam Carter and Teal'c."  
  
He went around the table introducing everyone.  
  
"Everyone this bees Summer Knight."  
  
Summer cleared her throat and smiled.  
  
"Hi."  
  
With introductions out of the way Hammond let his thoughts stray, Knight and O'Neill *knew* each other! He was interested in how they had met but he could find that out later and he was sure he almost certainly would. It was now time for Summer to get to know her fellow future teammates.  
  
"Take a seat."  
  
Hammond spoke to Summer, Jack pulled out a chair for her.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Jack grinned and sat himself next to her. Carter cleared her throat and leaned forward, her interest peeked. Summer was an attractive woman, with sharp yet delicate features and warm welcoming smile. Sam watched the new comer with curiosity.  
Colonel Knight seemed a tad nervous when she had first turned around but now that she had been greeted with a familiar face she felt a little more at ease.  
Janet watched her close friend out of the corner of her eyes. Sam didn't seem jealous but those sparks between Summer and Jack had not gone unnoticed, that was for sure.  
  
"So let me just ... clarify this you two ... know each other?"  
  
Daniel ever the air clearer. Both Colonels looked at each other and shared a warm smile then looked back to Daniel with affirmative nods. Jack grinned and started tapping his pen on the file in front of him. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:  
  
  
Summer sat dropped jawed after the meeting, unable to breath or to take in what she had just been told. She looked at the Colonel who saw her awe.  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
He said picking up his files from the table. Sam tapped her files on the desk getting them all neat and tidy and offered a friendly smile.  
  
"It's a lot to take in at once."  
  
Summer nodded dumb struck. Jack spun her round in her chair, she didn't even notice, she just stood straight up and looked across the table at Doctor Jackson.  
  
"And you do that ... kinda thing every week?"  
  
Daniel looked around the room for a moment, why was she talking to him; Jack had blanked him completely when he had first met him, why was Summer being so nice?  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
He sighed, remembering his awe and amazement, hell he was still fascinated by it all.  
  
"Wow."  
  
She mouthed. Summer turned around and over looked the gate room. Sam caught Jack's gaze for a moment and she raised her eyebrows, tilting her head towards the door. Jack checked his watch, it was lunchtime, he had promised her lunch before he wandered back to his bed to rest his heavy eyes. Jack gave a quick nod and placed his hand in the small of Summer's back. He startled her, he felt her jump.  
  
"Hey, we're..."  
  
He removed his palm and pointed to Sam and himself.  
  
"Gonna go and get something to eat,"  
  
He paused pointing out the door.  
  
"You wanna come with?"  
  
He cocked his head, grinning that boyish smile of his; Sam would normally of felt her inners melt, except this time that smile wasn't for her. She frowned momentarily then shrugged it off; he's probably just trying to make her feel welcome she told herself. Summer's reaction wasn't what Sam had expected thought.  
  
"No thanks Jack, some other time for sure, but I err ... I need to get my bearings."  
  
She shook her head and looked around the gate room one more. Jack smiled.  
  
"For sure. You gonna be ok?"  
  
He questioned, she caught his expression and smiled.  
  
"I'm not a Captain any more Colonel, don't need your looking after."  
  
She winked playfully and Jack blushed slightly.  
  
"Ok Colonel, Talk to you later."  
  
Normally Summer would have loved to catch up with Jack, but this wasn't normally was it now. After being told about the Stargate and its functions. Then hearing Jack's... Team SG-1 being de-briefed she was gob smacked and over whelmed with new information. This was usually something Summer hated but if she was going to work here, she had a 'need to know thingy' as Jack had simply put it.  
She sat herself down at the huge oak hard table again and shook her head; this was unbelievable, although she'd have to see it in action before she truly was speechless. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:  
  
  
Jack and Sam sat opposite each other in a nearby restaurant; the couple had changed out of their blue dress and drove into town. The place they chose was small and quaint, like something from a 1950's diner. Pictures of all the great movie stars from the black and white screen hung on the walls, setting the place off nicely and giving it plenty of character.  
Jack sat across the red plastic table from Sam, his fatigue showing on his weary features. Once again Sam found herself comparing him to a small boy and smiled compassionately, Jack managed a weak grin. He hadn't said anything in the car, just kept his eyes on the road, Sam had tried to ask him questions about Colonel Knight but she had received nothing in return. She guessed he was still in shock, seeing her after all those years it must have stirred up a few memories for him. Jack would talk when he was ready, that was how it worked.   
Jack focused his heavy eyes on the menu in front of him, he just decided to have the first thing he saw which was a steak sandwich, he licked his dry lips and handed the menu over to the waitress. Sam had ordered her food and diet coke and she'd asked for a beer for Jack.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Sam thanked the waitress as she walked away.  
  
"Man I'm hungry."  
  
She said rubbing her hands together, hoping to get some sort of response from the Colonel.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He supposed and started fiddling with the salt and pepper bottles. Sam shook her head and wondered to herself if he did these cute little things consciously or if he just had busy hands. A wild grin briefly flashed over Sam's face remembering her first hand experience of Jack and his 'busy hands'.  
  
"It's nice a place."  
  
She said looking around, his silence was really bugging her especially when she had so many questions for him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Jack once again nodded and put down the saltshaker. Carter closed her eyes, she knew he was quite at the best of times but this; this was not like him at all.  
  
"Jack."  
  
She said softly.  
No reply.  
  
"Jack."  
  
She said a bit louder and opened her eyes. Nothing, he was still mesmerised by something out the window. She tugged at his jacket sleeve.  
  
"Jack."  
  
He turned his head sharply and frowned as though she had shouted at him for the first time and he hadn't done anything.  
  
"What?"  
  
He asked rather naively. She let go of her hold on his jacket and took his jitty hand in hers.  
  
"Jack you haven't said anything."  
  
His puzzled expression emburied its self deeper on his brow.  
  
"Yes I have."  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"No, no you haven't."  
  
He cocked his head.  
  
"Yes I did, I did just then."  
  
He contradicted. Sam squeezed her eyelids shut. Sometimes he was so frustrating, other times they would carry this kind of banter on for ages until they forgot what they had actually been arguing about in the first place and would find the whole thing amusing, but when he was being just plain ignorant it was hard to see the funny side.  
  
"I mean about Colonel Knight, Summer."  
  
His forehead uncreased it's self as his confusion was lifted. Jack ducked his head and pulled his hand away from her.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Sam's face softened.  
  
"Jack."  
  
She said his name in a kind of 'come on you know you can tell me' way. He knew this was true but he also knew how similar his and Summer's story was to his and Sam's story now.  
  
"We ... used to date ... kinda, in a unofficial way."  
  
It was Jack's turn to winch. He had felt the same feeling for Summer, the same feeling that he had confronted with Carter. He had loved Summer, so much that he had disobeyed his superiors, Jack and Sam were also defying their orders, fraternization is deeply frowned upon in the military. Jack didn't want Sam to think he was still in love with Summer, he wasn't, they had both agreed that it wouldn't work. Jack didn't want to tell Sam he and Summer had had to break up because of the pressures of hiding their feelings where getting too much. He didn't want what he and Sam had to end. He loves her too much.  
Sam blinked, she had guessed that was what had happened, but now the same questions that plagued Jack's mind where beset on hers. Did Jack feel as though he couldn't tell her this because it was a similar situation? Did he not tell her because he didn't want her to worry? Sam shrugged off these thoughts; she loved Jack much more than any other lover she had ever been with. She never wanted this feeling to end.  
  
"I see."  
  
Jack looked up into her eyes and wished he hadn't. He could see his own worst fear mirrored in her expression. Once more he ducked his head out of sight.  
  
"Jack."  
  
She bit her bottom lip.  
  
"I love you,"  
  
He looked up but not at her, he looked down at the table.  
  
"And no one, no rules, no regulations is ever gonna change that."  
  
For the first time in the few months they had been dating, Sam realised how deep her feelings for the Colonel actually were and she wasn't going to hide them any longer. No, they had been forced to do that for far far too long, it was time to be honest.  
  
"What ever happened between you and Summer was different, it's in the past. Jack we have our future to look forward to, our future together."  
  
Jack felt his throat dry up and his tongue swell up beyond the capacity of his mouth. He cleared his throat and took Sam's hand back into his. Carter had meant every word of what she had said. Jack rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand, Sam looked up at him, her eyes filled with genuine tears. Jack titled his head to the side and smiled warmly at her, his eyes said it all, and at this moment a single tear tumbled down Sam's delicate face. He let out a sigh and leaned over the table, embracing her tightly.  
She had just borne her heart to him, she'd never felt this vulnerable but yet at the same time felt as though everything had fallen into place. She completely trusted the man in her arms with her fragile heart.   
He let go of her and sat back down as the food came.  
  
"Your damn right Carter, Your damn right." 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:  
  
"Wow."  
  
Summer breathed out and relaxed on her bed in her new quarters. Talk about shock. What was he doing here? 'Well he works here stupid' she told herself.  
Years of trying to forget about him all collapsed as he smiled at her. Why did he still have this effect on her? 'Cause you love him' It was the truth she still felt strong feelings for that man, she had agreed all those years ago to spilt up to save his marriage, she got nothing from it except a broken heart. He had made her the happiest person alive and then he had made her so angry. Neither of those feelings existed any longer all she had was memories and empty hopes. She had been kidding herself and she knew it, she had thought that one day Jack O'Neill would waltz right on back into her life, well now he had and she was so confused.  
A knock came from the door. Summer stood up quickly tied her long hair back and went to answer the door.  
  
"Sir."  
  
She was a little surprised to see him. The General walked into her room and closed the door behind him.  
  
"At ease Colonel."  
  
Summer rested her weight on one foot and leaned on the computer terminal in her room.  
  
"Can I help you sir?"  
  
She questioned politely. Another of O'Neill's qualities, she was straight down to business too.  
  
"I just came to see how you were settling in."  
  
She stood up straight, her previous assessment of General Hammond was correct he was indeed a kind man.  
  
"I'm fine thank you Sir... Little confused maybe."  
  
Hammond grinned.  
  
"Well that's understandable."  
  
He paused and a silence fell upon the room, Summer was in her own thoughts at the moment.  
  
"Did Colonel O'Neill not stay with you?"  
  
Hammond found himself looking around the 4-walled box room for Jack, as though he could be there. He shook his head, he needed to lie down. Summer crossed her arms as she felt a cold breeze cross the room at the mention of Jack's name.  
  
"Erm no, he and Major Carter? Went to get something to eat I think. They invited me, but I needed some time to ... let it all sink in ... Sir."  
  
She added. Hammond nodded understanding. He probably didn't have any right to ask Summer how she and Colonel O'Neill knew each other and she probably didn't want him to ask so he decided after his lie down that he would interrogate his second in command on the matter.  
  
"Ok,"  
  
He rubbed his hands together.  
  
"If there's anything you need."  
  
Summer bowed her head.  
  
"Yes Sir and thank you Sir."  
  
Hammond left and Summer spun on her heals and looked around the room that would be hers until better accommodation was free. Sure it was small, but she didn't need a huge room, there was a bathroom in the corner, complete with a shower. The bed it's self was something she had slept on many a time, traditional military issue so that felt familiar at least.  
Just then another knock came from the door, startling Summer.  
  
"Come in."  
  
She said slightly confused, Hammond might have forgotten something she told herself. Dr. Daniel Jackson poked his head around the door.  
  
"Hello."  
  
He said timidly. Summer smiled, she hadn't spoken much to Daniel during the meeting but she admired him and the passion that he held for his work.  
  
"Doctor Jackson?"  
  
She question, she knew it was he, but it seemed to be the only thing that she could of to say. Daniel nodded and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Hi."  
  
He said once again and rocked back on his heels as Summer approached him. She was a strikingly beautiful woman he couldn't help but notice. Summer held her hand out to shake. Daniel obliged and smiled at her. She seemed friendly enough he thought.  
  
"Can I ask you a few things?"  
  
He asked, breaking the silence that had descended onto the room. Summer sat herself down at the computer terminal and offered Daniel a seat on her bed.  
  
"Of course."  
  
She said politely as Daniel seated himself.  
  
"You're bound to be curious."  
  
She added. Summer had noticed during in the meeting that she had intrigued Daniel Jackson with her past relationship with Jack.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Daniel sighed and wondered where to begin.  
  
"So how did you and Jack meet?"  
  
It was as good'a place to start as anywhere. Summer bowed her head and brought it back up, flashing Daniel a brilliant white smile.  
  
"Well."  
  
She began to tell him the story.  
  
"When we met, we ... we didn't exactly get off on the right foot."  
  
She grinned sheepishly.  
  
"We had a difference of opinion on just about everything."  
  
Daniel could relate to that, he and Jack always had a difference of opinion on anything and everything.  
  
"As you can probably imagine."  
  
Daniel nodded and Summer smiled, she had guessed as much when she had seen the familiarity in Daniel's Sapphire eyes.  
  
"This was during the Gulf War when we met. I was a Captain at the time and Jack was a Major, he was assigned to be my new CO, although neither of us could tolerate each other."  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"I do know that we had a great deal of respect for each other, or at least I held him with the highest honour."  
  
Daniel smiled. He had tons of respect for Jack, even if his command was questionable at times.  
  
"We eventually got to understand one another when we got locked in a bunker for 3 hours. Our Commanding officer thought it would be a bonding experience."  
  
She smiled, she was going to have to change the details of the story for Daniel was under Jack's command and Summer didn't know if she cold trust him. Although he had an honest face, Summer tired not to judge someone on their appearance.   
  
"So it was either tolerate one an other or rip each others hair out, which at the time I would have preferred."  
  
She shrugged again. Of course what had really happened had been the pair of them had gotten into a heated conversation. It had been a love, hate relationship between them for weeks, the tension had built up and it was either knocking one another to the ground or giving into temptation and kissing one another. It was fast and furious love making but full of passion.   
Summer couldn't help but blush. Daniel started to fidget in his seat.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry."  
  
Daniel apologised, mistaking Summer's flush face as her being uncomfortable. He got up and started to leave. Summer frown.  
  
"Sit down, you haven't made me uneasy, I was just remembering ... something."  
  
Her faced flustered again and Daniel sat himself back down.  
  
"So it was a love, hate relationship then?"  
  
Summer's head shot up. Could this kid read minds? No, no Summer get a grip. She nodded, blushing once more, this time it was her unease showing.  
  
"Kinda."  
  
She rubbed her hands together.  
  
"So, what can you tell me about Colonel O'Neill. Fill me in on some juicy details."  
  
He thought for a moment, what could he tell her about Jack. Well he couldn't mention his relationship with Sam because Summer had lots of respect for Jack and Jack told him not to tell anyone, so that was not even up for debate.  
  
"Well, he's as stubborn as ever, sarcastic..."  
  
"Cynical?"  
  
Summer offered.  
  
"Oh yes, that too. But still his hearts in the right place."  
  
Summer nodded agreeing.  
  
"Always has been and always will be."  
  
She sighed remembering how Jack had said they should call it off, A, because of his family and B, because it was wrong. Summer's heart shank at the memory.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Daniel looked concerned.  
  
"Hu?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"No, no I'm fine, I was reminiscing. 


End file.
